Les histoires de cœur de Kevin Tran
by dreamaker68
Summary: Quand une jeune chasseuse est blessé lors d'un affaire en coopération avec les frères, elle reste au bunker un moment. Elle fait alors la connaissance d'un Kevin qui n'a pas rencontré de nouvelle personnes depuis longtemps.


Sam entra dans la pièce principale du bunker et vit Kevin endormit sur la tonne de bout de papier qui s'étalait devant lui. Il devait certainement s'être encore assoupit en travaillant sur la traduction de la tablette des anges. Sam s'approcha de lui doucement et lui fit une légère tape dans le dos. Kevin se réveilla en sursaut relevant la tête avec plusieurs post-it collé sur son front et sur sa joue. Il regarda autour de lui, légèrement paniqué.

\- Quoi ? Qui-es là ? Maman ?

Sam rit doucement.

\- Ce n'est que moi, désolé.

Kevin leva la tête vers Sam et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Ah Sam ... je suis désolé je me suis endormi.

\- Arrête les excuses et va te coucher je ne me souviens même de la dernière fois que tu as quitté cette pièce. Combien de temps à tu dormis ?

Kevin réfléchis et commença à compter sur ses doigts.

\- Cinq heures... ?

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Cette nuit ?

Kevin se racla la gorge et détourna le regard.

\- Non ... Les quatre derniers jours.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Sam, il soupira et s'assit à côté de Kevin. Écoutes, je sais que tu as envie d'avancer et on a dû pas mal te mettre la pression avec Dean, mais va te reposer maintenant ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour toi.

Kevin hocha la tête.

\- Oui ... tu as ... raison.

Kevin se leva de sa chaise et traina les pieds en se frottant les yeux jusqu'à sa chambre. Sam, alors qu'il alla se lever pour se faire un café, reçut un message de Jody. Le texto lui demanda de venir avec Dean pour aider une jeune chasseuse avec qui elle était contact, suivit de coordonnées. Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire en ce moment il accepta. Il prépara donc le café et alla réveiller (très prudemment) Dean.

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant dans un bar où Jody leur avait assuré qu'ils trouveraient la chasseuse appelée Ela. Quand Sam avait lu le message il avait commencé à se demander si Ela était réellement au courant de leurs arrivés. Mais de toute manière ils avaient accepté et Jody c'était montrée très insistante.

Dean et lui étaient assit au comptoir du bar essayant de deviner quelle jeune femme présente dans ce bar était réellement Ela. D'un coup, un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre suivant d'un bruit sourd. Quand ils tournèrent la tête ils purent voir un homme plaqué contre la table de billard un bras maintenu dans son dos par une femme aux cheveux roux qui devait avoir la vingtaine.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a trouvée ! dit Sam en riant.

Ils se levèrent donc de leurs tabourets et se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher comme ça ni moi, ni aucune autre femme, compris ?

L'homme ne répondit rien et ne fit que pester.

\- Compris ?! répéta-t-elle plus fort en tordant le bras de l'homme encore plus.

\- Oui, oui, oui.

Elle sourit et la lâcha.

\- Très bien, et tâche de retenir la leçon.

L'homme la regarda un peu effrayé en tenant son bras endolori, et sortit d'un pas rapide du bar. Ela soupira fortement avant d'apercevoir les deux frères devant elle.

\- Bonjours messieurs, avez-vous besoin d'un petit cours aussi ?

Sam leva les mains en souriant.

\- Non, on est bons, lâcha Dean, je pense que tout le monde dans ce bar va retenir cette leçon.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Que voulez-vous ? Je suis une âme charitable, qui aime instruire son prochain.

\- Et une chasseuse, finit Sam.

Elle leva d'un coup la tête et posa sa main dans son dos certainement prête à dégainer une arme.

\- Relax, nous sommes aussi des chasseurs, dit Dean.

Ela eut un moment de réflexion avant de jurer et de baisser les bras.

\- Putain ! Jody ! Je t'avais dit que je pouvais me débrouiller seule.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent un peu gênés, effectivement elle ne savait pas qu'ils venaient. Ela se passa la main dans ses cheveux en poussant un long soupir.

\- Écoutez les gars, c'est très gentil d'être venu mais je vais gérer ça toute seule.

\- Ça je ne pense pas, répondit Dean.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? rétorqua-t-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches. C'est parce que je suis une pauvre jeune femme en détresse ? Sache que je botte ton joli cul n'importe quand.

Sam vit la mâchoire de Dean se serrer, et décida de prendre en mains la situation en se plaçant entre Dean et Ela.

\- Ela, ce n'est pas ce que mon frère à voulu dire, je suis sûr qu'on a souvent voulu te protéger inutilement car on pensait que tu étais faible mais ce n'est pas notre cas. En toute honnêteté, si on doit rester c'est uniquement car Jody nous a demandé de t'aider, et que Dean et moi avons très peur d'elle.

Ela sembla réfléchir.

\- Attendez ... tu as dit Dean ? Genre comme Sam et Dean Winchester ?

Dean se redressa un peu, un air fier sur le visage.

\- Exact.

\- Je vous imaginais plus vieux, et plus petit aussi.

Tandis que Sam et Dean se firent paraître encore plus grand, leurs égos bien flatté, Ela finit le reste de sa bière cul sec.

\- Bon, ok. Je veux bien travailler avec vous. Mais uniquement car je suis curieuse de voir comment les fameux Winchesters travaillent, ... et parce que j'ai aussi peur de Donna.

Ils décidèrent donc de retourner à l'hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient tous les trois pour décider de l'affaire. Après leur avoir expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un nid de vampires, dont elle estimait le nombre à huit, Ela leur expliqua sont plan. Elle avait prévu de faire l'appât pour détourner l'attention de certains vampires le temps que les frères éliminent la moitié d'entre eux, avant qu'ils ne s'occupent du reste ensemble. Malheureusement les deux frères jugèrent ce plan trop dangereux pour Ela.

\- Non on ne te laissera pas faire l'appât. C'est hors de question.

Ela se leva de sa chaise furieuse, cela faisait des heures qu'ils argumentaient.

\- Combien de fois je dois vous dire que je ne risque rien, ça fait des années que je travaille seule, merde !

\- C'est hors de question, s'exclama Dean. Un point c'est tout. On va tous y aller et les prendre par surprise.

Ela se tint la tête et souffla pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Écoutez ça fait des jours que les observes, ils ne se laisseront pas surprendre comme ça, ce plan ne marchera jamais !

Mais Ela eut beau se battre pour son idée, les deux frères s'en tinrent à leur plan. C'est de celui qu'ils appliquèrent le lendemain. Malheureusement Ela avait raison depuis le début. Les vampires ne furent pas surpris, l'entièreté du groupe étaient devant eux quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils n'étaient que trois et eux huit. Le combat fut acharné et même s'ils réussirent à la fin à éliminer tous les ennemis, ce ne fut pas sans peine.

* * *

Kevin était assit à une des tables de la bibliothèque comme d'habitude, chaque jour il écrivait des lignes et des lignes mais n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer sur la traduction. Même s'il aimait le calme du bunker en l'absence des frères il devait avouer avoir hâte qu'ils rentrent car leurs querelles quotidiennes faisait un bon divertissement. Il fut donc soulager d'entendre la porte du garage s'ouvrir. Il leva la tête pour voir les frères arrivés mais il eut une surprise. Dean entra en premier couvert de blessure et de sang. Kevin se leva pour aider Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Ça va ?

Dean posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kevin et lui donna un sourire crispé.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mais disons qu'on a eu un petit imprévu.

\- Un imprévu ?! cria une voix féminine derrière la porte du garage.

Dean soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- On a aussi ramené un charmant souvenir de ces vacances.

\- Je t'entends Dean tu sais !

Kevin aperçu alors la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Il vit d'abord Sam qui aidai une femme à marcher. Elle avait des cheveux mi-longs roux qui descendait en boucles ébouriffée sur ses épaules et devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus que lui, elle avait la taille fine mais paraissait musclé. Elle s'appuya frottement sur Sam en grimaçant, elle était aussi couverte de sang et avait la jambe dans une grande attèle. Il posa ses yeux dans les siens, ils étaient verts, d'un magnifique vert. Il resta là a ne rien faire, tellement abasourdi qu'il ne remarqua pas quand elle fut devant lui.

\- Oh quelle surprise, s'exclama-t-elle, vous m'aviez caché que vous aviez avec vous quelqu'un d'assez jeune pour ne pas prendre des décisions de merde !

Sam leva les yeux et l'aida à s'assoir sur une des chaises de la pièce.

\- Kevin, commença-Sam, je te présente Ela, elle va rester ici un moment.

\- Pour votre plus grand plaisir, termina-t-elle.

Dean sourit faussement, avant de sortir de la pièce pour prendre une douche suivit par Sam qui allait chercher les affaires d'Ela dans la voiture, laissant Kevin seul avec elle. Il resta d'abord debout gêné. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu une femme de son âge et elle, elle était ... Remarquant qu'elle le fixait un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il prit la décision de s'assoir en face d'elle.

\- Alors ... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien du tout, j'ai failli mourir à cause de tes amis.

Kevin crut qu'il avait mal compris.

\- Quoi ?!

Ela grimaça en se remettant sur sa chaise.

\- Oui, ils n'ont pas voulu exécuter mon plan et à cause de ça on a failli mourir, et puisque c'est de leurs faute si je suis blessé, et que je ne peux pas me payer un hôtel jusqu'à être guérie, disons ... qu'ils m'ont généreusement invités à venir ici.

\- Oui et elle nous a bien fait comprendre qu'elle nous botterait cul si on la laissait en plan. Ça aide à prendre des décisions, dit Sam en revenant avec le sac d'Ela en main. Kevin tu l'aides à se lever je vais lui montrer sa chambre.

Kevin acquiesça gêné et se leva avant de contourner la table pour arriver aux côtés d'Ela. Il lui tendit la main alors qu'elle levait la tête vers un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit sa main délicatement en le quittant pas des yeux alors qu'il la relevait. Une fois debout, voyant qu'elle avait du mal à se stabiliser il passa sa main autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui. Il n'osa plus la regarder car s'il tournait la tête il savait que son visage ne serait qu'à quelques centimètre du sien.

\- Bon voilà ta chambre, si tu as un problème la chambre de Kevin est juste en face, et celles de Dean et moi ne sont pas loin non plus.

\- Parce que Dean serra tellement heureux de m'aider, dit-elle ironiquement.

Sam soupira.

\- Ela, Dean se sent coupable tout comme moi, on sait que c'est de notre faute si tu as été blesser et on s'en veut. Il à juste une manière assez spéciale de l'exprimer.

\- Oui ... je sais, désolée.

Sam esquissa un sourire, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Repose-toi, dit-il avant de soupirer, ce qui exactement ce que je vais faire maintenant.

Il les laissa donc là dans le couloir. Kevin pria intérieurement pour qu'il reste. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il continua à regarder le sol.

\- Tu peux m'aider à rentrer dans la chambre ?

\- Oui ... euh oui.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et l'aida à arriver jusqu'à son lit. Elle le remercia, et lui sourit. Kevin crut alors que la température de la pièceavait soudainement augmentée. Quand il sortit de la pièce il s'adossa contre mur et mis ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Maitenant c'étais sur que se concentrer sur la tablette allait être très compliqué.


End file.
